


Things Aren't Always What They Seem

by resistancegenerals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, But i wont say who, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finn is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Finn is in college, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe is Rich, Slow Burn, Tears, like really slow burn, reyrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistancegenerals/pseuds/resistancegenerals
Summary: Finn was absolutely sure of three things.First, this vacation was definitely something he has been needing. With work and school stressing him more than he’d imagined, this would be a nice break.Second, he really needed a new job. The comic book shop just wasn’t cutting it anymore. The customers ranged from chaotically nice to outright rude. Plus, he can’t forget the guys who assume he knows nothing about comics and just look him over. Those were almost the worst. The worst were actually the people who would come in, ask him a million questions, spend a half hour browsing, and then not buy anything.Third, he might’ve told his parents he was bringing his boyfriend with him and he most definitely did not have a boyfriend
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Val for helping me with this. i trust that girl with my life. Also this will be so slow burn that it hurts, because I love that. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Leave a comment maybe? Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Also you can follow me on twitter @sequelstrio :) :)

“Have a good night, Phasma!” Finn yelled before closing the door of the comic shop behind him. It was a small, red-brick building with a giant neon sign that read  **‘Dark Side Comics’** . The windows were big and you could see inside, the many bookshelves. Each one filled with different comics. Finn loved this place. It felt like home. It was just the customers who made it unbearable at times. 

It was freezing outside. However, nothing could deter his mood from knowing his vacation started now. For the next two and a half weeks, he didn’t have any responsibilities. No school. No work. Just family. He smiled to himself as he started walking down the dimly lit street. Finn couldn’t help but shiver, so he just rubbed his hands together trying to get warm. 

The shop wasn’t far from his apartment. Maybe a seven to ten minute walk at most. Finn did have a car, but he used it for school only. Occasionally even the random, spontaneous road trips his friends  _ always _ decided they should take. But, that still didn’t stop him from cursing himself everyday for not driving to work. 

Finally walking up the four flights of stairs to his apartment, Finn can’t help but worry. He should at the latest be heading out for England in  **two** days. His mind was trying to convince him to not go. He still had the whole situation with his parents… where he told them he was bringing a boyfriend. Honestly, Finn doesn’t know why he let that lie slip from his lips. It was just the whole video chatting with his adoptive dad, Luke, (who he just calls ‘dad’) made him nervous. He wanted Luke to be proud of him and his life in New York. Finn wanted to feel validated. So he might have at random, blurted out that he was super excited for the trip and also bringing his boyfriend of 6 months. His dad, of course, had been ecstatic. That just made the lie continue. 

Walking in the door of his shared, small, two-bedroom apartment was almost heavenly. It smelled delicious, like cookies. It was also really warm and that sent shivers all over Finn’s body as he adjusted to the heat. 

“Hey, buddy! How was work?” The voice came from the kitchen. Finn could legitimately hear the smile in it. Poe. 

His roommate of almost a year, Poe Dameron, always managed to be cooking or baking whenever Finn got home from work. Finn found himself enamored by it. He honestly thinks if it wasn’t for Poe, he probably would have starved. 

Finn takes off his long black coat and throws it on the couch before walking over to the kitchen. Just as he’d imagined (was it weird to imagine this kind of stuff??), Poe was huddled in the tiny kitchen holding a tray of what seemed to be gingerbread cookies. He kicked the oven door shut with his leg and set the tray on the stove before removing the oven mitts and the apron he was wearing that Finn hadn’t noticed until this very second. He grinned brightly at Finn. Finn just couldn’t help but grin back. It was almost like the happiness radiating Poe was contagious. Finn just knew he had that effect on people. Himself included. 

Poe was wearing a blue tee shirt with some kind of military joke on it, that Finn never manages to understand. His black sweatpants were stained with what he assumed was flour from the baking. And he was wearing those adorable bunny slippers Finn had gotten for him that one time they went to the mall to buy clothes together. 

“Hi,” Finn said. 

“Work was okay, you know. The usual. How was your day?” 

Poe smiled at him. “It was great. Just stayed home and slept all day. And now, cookies!” 

Finn chuckled at that. Poe didn’t actually have a job, and it still blew Finn’s mind. Honestly it seemed like Poe had money to burn, but Finn never wanted to ask him about it. 

“Been craving cookies all day, man. Hand one over,” Finn held his hand out jokingly waiting for Poe to drop a cookie on it. 

Poe laughed, shaking his head. “Still hot. Give them a few minutes to cool off, buddy” 

Finn pouted, or at least tried to in between giggles. 

Poe was his best friend, everything with him felt so natural. Finn felt like they really connected in a way he hasn’t connected with anyone. It was lucky enough that he met Poe through Jess and Snap. It was even more lucky that Poe was looking for a place to stay and Finn had an extra bedroom in his apartment he so needed to rent to someone. It almost seemed  _ too _ lucky. Suspicious. But, Finn always tried not to think of that anymore. 

Poe walked past Finn towards the living room and threw himself onto the couch. Finn was right on his heels.\

Their apartment wasn’t big, it wasn’t anything fancy. But it wasn’t necessarily too small either. They had a balcony, after all, it was New York. The living room consisted of a black, leather, sectional couch. Those ones that are shaped like the letter ‘L’. Right in front of that was their small, wooden, coffee table. Then they had their flat screen hanging on the wall. The curtains were almost completely closed. Some of the light from the lamp posts shining into the small room. 

Finn had pictures framed and hung up. It seemed like a cheesy thing to do, but he liked cheesy. Finn remembers when Poe first moved in and the very next day, Finn took all the pictures down. He thought maybe Poe wouldn’t like it, now that they were sharing the apartment. But Poe actually came up to him that same night and told him, with bright eyes, that there was no need for that. He wanted the pictures hung up. They were ‘cute’ and he told Finn that they were really special because they were his. And everything about him was special. \

Finn remembers feeling completely out of it for the rest of that night. No one had ever been so sincere and kind to him. 

“The gang wants to hang out tonight. You okay with that?” Poe asked, looking up at him. 

Finn shrugged, leaning his body against the back of the couch, “Sure. Not like we have anything to do, right?” 

Poe hummed in agreement. 

“Good, cause I already told them they can come.” Poe winked at him. And as if on cue, the doorbell rings. 

Finn lets out a groan, mentally trying to prepare himself, and opens the door. 

“Hey losers!” Jessika almost runs in. Quickly following behind her are Snap, Rose, and Rey. They all mumble their greetings. They were all dressed more or less in pajamas. Rose was wearing one of those onesies that was supposed to be a shark. Her style was always bright and different. Finn loved that about her. Rey was wearing actual pajamas from the Frozen movie because she was a kid at heart. She loved Disney movies and forced everyone to watch them with her. Snap was just wearing a plain grey shirt and some black shorts. And Jess. Jess came in her very short shorts and an oversized black tee, with red flip flops to top it all off. 

Finn examined his outfit. 

He was wearing his work uniform. 

“We brought the good stuff,” Snap holds up both hands revealing a 6-pack of beer in each. Rose also holds up two bottles of Finn doesn’t know what! But honestly he’s glad, he needs to take his mind off going home. 

Snap and Rose set the drinks down on the tiny coffee table in the living room and all of them fall on the couch. Moving around. Getting comfortable. Except Finn who decided he needs to get out of his uniform. 

“I’ll be right back. Gonna change clothes,” He tells the group as he picks up his jacket, that was now on the floor, and he sprints off in the direction of his room. He walks right in and throws the jacket on the bed and flicks the lights on. His bedroom was small but neat. The bed was perfectly made. The white nightstand right next to it had a red, cherry-scented candle that he had yet to light. Along with his computer that was apparently done charging. There want a window but Finn was okay with that because that meant more space for his posters. His comic posters, of course. Only the best of the best. And to Finn, that meant Captain America and Thor. 

He opens the door to his tiny closet and pulls out the first shirt and pants his hands can grab. Which is a black shirt that says ‘This is the way’ and his black sweatpants that were a size too big but he loved anyways. 

He puts on slippers sitting at the corner of his bed and goes back to the living room. Everyone seems to have gotten comfortable already, laughing at what he presumes is a story about Rey’s work day. Finn slips right in between Rey and Poe. His body physically flopping onto the couch. 

“Life is shit,” Snap says, grabbing a pillow and wrapping his arms around it. 

“Tell me about it,” Rey speaks up. 

Jess grabs the beers and starts passing them around one by one. 

Finn is right in between Poe and Rey on one couch.The three of them incredibly close. Poe has one hand stretched out right behind Finn’s head and a pillow in his lap. Rey is sitting with both feet up on the couch, also with a pillow in her lap. Meanwhile Rose and Snap are smushed onto another couch, leaving Jess sitting criss-crossed on the floor with a blanket that he guesses Poe gave to her. 

Jess holds up her beer, motioning for everyone to do the same. 

“To us,” she says, grinning. 

“To us and our shitty lives,” Finn adds in. Everyone holds up there bottles. 

“Agreed.” They all say. 

Each one of them takes a drink and Finn honestly thinks Jess is about to drink it all in one go. But she doesn’t, thankfully. 

Snap and Poe start getting into some story that they’re all sure they’ve heard a million times. About their time in the military. 

Finn’s mind wanders off though. He’s just happy. He knows his life isn’t the best but he’s surrounded by the best people. So he takes a moment to reflect on that. To reflect on them. Because he doesn’t know what he’d do without them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours and what he’s sure is a questionable amount of alcohol later, they’re drunk. 

Well he thinks they’re drunk. Because, hell, he  _ knew _ he was drunk. 

Rose is giggling about something, her arm draped around Rey’s shoulder. 

Poe is mid conversation with Snap and Jess. He doesn’t know about what, he can’t even hear it. But they almost seem to be whispering. At Least that is what his drunken mind is telling him. And Finn can swear he sees Jess looking at him from the corner of her eye, but he ignores it. Finn is leaning more into Rey trying to listen to their conversation when he notices Poe turns his head in his direction and just smiles at him. And Finn is really drunk. Like  _ really _ drunk. So he just stares. Hopefully smiling back. He’s not too sure what he’s doing, actually. He just knows he  _ is _ in fact staring. And Poe stares back. And Finn can swear he sees tiny stars in his eyes, but his attention is jerked back to reality when Rey elbows him. 

“Earth to Finn!” 

Finn mockingly glares at her and rubs the part of his body that she just attacked. He grabs the nearest pillow and shoves it at her. She giggles. 

“Christ, that hurt Rey.” 

“We’re trying to ask you about your vacation, silly,” Rose speaks from Rey’s other side. He doesn’t remember when but they’ve all moved around and now Poe wasn’t next to him. And he doesn’t know why but that thought kept playing in his mind. 

“Oh.. that. I’m excited.” Finn tries to sound as excited as possible but he’s drunk so he doesn’t know how good he was at faking it. 

Is the room spinning? Finn could swear the picture of him in his high school graduation gown had been on the wall right next to the balcony, not the kitchen. 

“I actually told my dad I was bringing someone,” He manages to say. 

His friends’ heads all perk up at that. 

“Really? You’re taking someone? Who?” Jess demands to know, voice almost a little too demanding he thinks. 

“I don’t know,” he admits. 

Finn grabs his shot glass (when did they get these?) and fills it with some of the vodka Rose has brought. He fills it to the top and then throws it back in one go. 

“Wait, what do you mean? You’re taking someone but you don’t know who it is?” Snap seems legitimately confused, his voice trailing off. 

“I told my dad.. that I had a boyfriend.. and I was bringing him with me,” Finn utters very slowly as if that would make it easier for them to understand. 

Rose whispers something to Rey. He doesn’t know what but he knows she did. 

Finn uses the moment to look at his roommate. Sitting way too far away from him, in his drunken opinion. His body seems tense. His face unreadable. 

_ Is he okay? _ Finn thinks to himself. He doesn’t ever remember seeing him look like that before. 

“But you don’t have a boyfriend,” Rey says from right next to him. 

“Yeah I know. I don’t know why I said it. But he seemed so happy about it that I didn’t want to, you know….take it back” Finn was making vague gestures with his hands. His shoulders slumping against the back of the couch. 

“So what you’re saying is..,” Jess says, “You need a fake boyfriend.” Her eyes flicker to Poe, who is already looking at her. Face still unreadable. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Finn says, running his hands over his hair. 

“Interesting,” Jess says and Finn immediately looks up because her tone. Her tone sounded like mischief. The way it always sounds before they all do something they know they’re gonna regret. 

“I nominate Snap,” Rose says, patting the guy on the shoulder. They all laugh. 

“I’m flattered, man. But that isn’t my type of game If you know what I mean” He says, eyes crinkling. 

They all laugh even more of that. Soon, Finn’s body feels like it’s bubbling. Almost forgetting the real trouble for a second. 

“Well if we’re nominating people, I nominate Poe.” Jess smirks. 

“I second that nomination,” Rey says almost too quickly, If Finn is being honest. 

Finn instantly turns his attention to Poe, who is laughing. The light from the kitchen is shining on his face, giving him a glowy sort of look.

“There is no nominating, guys. I won’t put Snap or Poe through that,” Finn talks over them. 

“I’ll just go alone.” 

“Finn you can’t go alone. You already told him, what’s the harm?” Rey looks at him, eyes worried. 

Finn stares at her for a moment. Before he catches Jess’ gaze. There is a glint in her eyes that he just can’t seem to make out. 

Hell, honestly Finn is surprised he hasn’t passed out from the amount of alcohol, he knows for a fact, he has taken. 

“I mean.. it’s just.. I don’t- I don’t want to put him through that,” Finn says, voice shaking. 

“I’ll do it,” Poe finally speaks up. “I mean If-if you know, yo-you want me to,” 

And all Finn could do is stare at him. Poe’s eyes were wide, nervous. He doesn’t know why though. He doesn’t know why he stuttered to say what he just said, either. Was he lying? Did Poe only say that because Finn was his friend? Did he want him to say ‘no’? 

Finn’s mind was spinning. And it was probably the alcohol. 

Fuck, he was  **_certain_ ** it was the alcohol. 

What he thinks he is going to say is _ “No, it’s fine. Seriously. You don’t have to.”  _

What he actually says is, “Well then... I guess you’re my new boyfriend” 

That earns a round of cheers from everyone, the room erupts. It was as if a switch had been flipped. Jess and Rose start pouring more shots out, talking away about the whole idea. But Finn isn’t listening. All Finn is doing is staring at Poe. Trying to read his expression. Trying to juggle it in his mind, why the  **_fuck_ ** he just said that. Why did Poe agree to it? All the thinking was making his head spin even more. So he pushed the thoughts back and focused only on staring at Poe. 

And unsurprisingly, Poe is staring right back at him. 


End file.
